Lag's Long Story
by iluyasha.krat18
Summary: Me : *ngobrak-ngabrik tas, ngeluarin selembar kertas, baca kenceng-kenceng* Summary-nya itu tuh ya, hmm... BACA AJA DI FIC-NYA LANGSUNG, UDAH KUTULIS! *frustasi tingkat sapi*
1. Chapter 1

**LAG'S LONG STORY**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE/FANTASY**

**DISCLAIMER : BUKAN AKU, TAPI… SIAPA YA? LUPA!**

**AUTHOR : YA AKU LAH! EMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI, HAH!?**

**SUMMARY : EMM… APA YA? *NGOBRAK-NGABRIK TAS* AHA! NIH! *BACA KENCENG – KENCENG* SUMMARY-NYA ITU TUH YA, LAG SEDANG MENGANTAR SURAT, TIBA-TIBA, ADA SEEKOR GAICHU DATANG, TRUS…. *NYIPITIN MATA (READERS : UDAH ENAK DIKASIH MATA GEDE, PAKE DISIPITIN SEGALA! SYUKURIN NIKMAT TUHAN DONG!)* AAAAAKH! BACA AJA 'NDIRI DI FIC INI! *FRUSTASI***

**WARNING : TYPO, GARING, ABAL, APALAH ITU…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Bee Hive, di kantor Largo…

Largo : Lag, tolong kirimkan beberapa surat ini ke penerimanya segera. *menyerahkan gundukan amplop yang isinya sudah pasti, surat*

Lag : Hmm…. Baiklah, tapi, bolehkah aku mengajak Gauche? Atau… Zazie? Mereka kan, sedang tidak ada pekerjaan…

Aria : Sebenarnya, boleh saja Lag, tetapi, disini tertulis *membaca catatan absen para lebah kurir* bahwa Gauche sedang izin karena sakit dan… Zazie juga izin untuk merawat anjingnya. Maaf ya, Lag…

Largo : Sudahlah Lag, kau tak perlu bersedih, kau masih bisa mengajak Niche dan Steak, atau mungkin Connor. Sekarang, bisakah kau segera berangkat, Lag?

Lag : Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Permisi… *pergi keluar kantor Largo, menuju pintu keluar*

.

.

.

Di pintu keluar, Niche, Steak, dan Connor sudah menunggu. Lag keluar dengan wajah sedih. Niche dan Connor menanyakan kenapa Lag sedih, Lag pun menceritakannya.

Niche : Lag, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Tidak kan?

Connor : Iya Lag, kau baik-baik saja kan?

Lag : Iya, hanya saja, aku sedih… Aku tidak bisa mengajak Gauche dan Zazie dalam perjalanan kali ini…

Niche : kan masih ada aku dan Connor, memangnya kenapa?

Lag : Aku ingin mengajak mereka juga, karena….

Connor : Karena apa?

Niche : Iya, karena apa?

Lag : *sambil menundukkan kepalanya* Aku berulang tahun yang ke 13 hari ini…

Connor, Niche : *serempak* SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, LAG!

Lag : T-Terima kasih… Hah, sudahlah, kita jelen saja deh…

Connor : Ayo!

.

.

.

_45 menit kemudian…_

Lag : Baiklah, ini tujuan yang pertama!

Connor : *mengetuk pintu* Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?

Niche : Ada belnya. *menekan tombol di bel* Permisi…

Sylvet : *membuka pintu* Ya, ada ap- Eh, Niche, Lag, Connor, ada perlu apa kesini?

Lag : Eh, anu, kita mau mengantar surat ini *menyerahkan selembar amplop kepada Sylvet*

Sylvet : *menerima surat tersebut* Terima kasih ya, eh, Lag, ini untukmu. *menyerahkan sebuah kotak kado pada Lag* Selamat ulang tahun ya!

Lag : *memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya* Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa! Ayo Niche, Connor! *berlari meninggalkan rumah Sylvet*

Niche, Connor : Oke! Selamat tinggal Sylvet! *berlari mengejar Lag*

Sylvet : Selamat tinggal! *melambaikan tangan*

.

.

.

_1_ _jam kemudian…_

Connor : Lag, kita istirahat dulu yuk! Aku capek!

Lag : Ha? Oke deh… Aku juga capek!

Niche : *mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya (ME : tumben, biasanya gak bawa tas…)* Lag, Connor, Steak, tadi Sylvet menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini kepada kalian, kubuang saja ya!

Lag : Tunggu! Apa itu… S-sup!?

Niche : Begitulah… *wajah tertekan*

Connor : Buang saja!

Steak : …

Lag : Hmmm…. Baiklah, buang di sungai itu saja!

Niche : Baik, Lag! *membuang sup buatan Sylvet*

Connor : Hatiku terasa lebih baik…..

Lag : Aku justru merasa bersalah… Ak-

Gauche : Halo, Lag. Apa kabar?

Lag : Eh!? Baik, baik kok!

Gauche : Lag, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Niche dan Connor, kalian diberi tugas oleh bos, maksudku, Largo, untuk mengirimkan surat ini. Ayo, Lag! *menarik lengan Lag sambil berlari*

Lag : Niche! Connor! Jaga diri baik-baik ya! *berteriak dari kejauhan sambil melambai*

Connor, Niche : Kau juga Lag! *melambai kepada Lag*

.

.

.

**Lag & Gauche side**

Lag : *terengah-engah* Kita… mau… kemana… Gauche!?

Gauche : *tampang datar* Ikuti saja aku, sebentar lagi kita sampai.

.

.

.

**Connor, Niche & Steak side**

Niche : Connor, kita mengantar kemana?

Connor : Disini tertulis…. _Dari : Largo, Untuk : Seeing di Yuusari._ Berarti, kita harus mengantarnya pada Sylvet! Ayo kembali Niche!

Niche : *mengangguk* Ayo!

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

**ME : YAH, SEGINI DULU. PEGEL NULISNYA, MACET IDENYA, APALAH ITU.**

**MAAF FIC INI ABAL DAN PENDEK, CHAPTER 2 SEGERA ADA, REVIEWNYA YAAH! ^^ *INNOCENT SMILE***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Moshi-moshi minna-san! Saya update lagi fic ini! Oh, ya. Saya mau koreksi bahwa Vashuuka itu Phanter, bukan anjing!  
Lag : ini sih, bukan fic! Mana ada fic yang judul sama isinya beda!?  
Author : iya juga yak? *mikir* yaudah terserah kamu deh, Lag! Yang suka monggo dibaca, yang ga suka langsung close web atau kalau perlu report spam! (Lhah!?)**

•

Genre : Adventure/Fantasy

Author : bukan aku tapi saya #plakkk

Letter Bee / Tegami Bachi © Ga tau (duuh, ni author satu masa ga tau!?),  
Fic ini © Author tentunya,  
Fanfiction © yang buat web Fanfiction tentunya

Author minta maaf update lama, soalnya ada Try Out tiap minggu, UAS, US, sama UN. Jadi sibuk deh~ (sibuk? SIBUK!?) Sekarang sih, udah free. Tinggal nunggu pengumuman UN aja minna! Monggo dibaca ya!

Summary : sebelumnya, Lag dibawa Gauche ke sebuah tempat yang misterius. Lantas bagaimanakah kisah berikutnya? Saksikan di Silet Indigo. Oke, bukan promosi. Kalo mau tau silahkan diminum tehnya. Oke, bukan nawarin. Kalo mau tau silahkan dibaca. Oke, bukan bercanda.

•

Lag & Gauche Side  
Lag : apakah kita sudah sampai Gauche?  
Gauche : belum.  
Lag : engg... Gauche, bukankah kau sakit?  
Gauche : justru itu. Aku tuh, ngajak kamu ke Puskesmas!  
Lag : kok aku? Kan kamu yang sakit!  
Gauche : aku kan, sakit gara-gara kamu!  
Lag : masa!?  
Gauche : beneran! Minggu lalu, kamu kan, flu, aku nemenin kamu sampe akhirnya aku ketularan! Coba inget-inget!  
Lag : eh?

•****

•  
Flashback  
Gauche : Lag, kamu kenapa?  
Lag : nggak.. Apa... Apa... *sambil tiduran*  
Gauche : yakin?  
Lag : yakin...  
Gauche : yaudah, aku temenin ya!  
Lag : ter... Se... Rah...****

•

End of Flashback  
Lag : eh? Iya-iya! Tapi, kenapa sekarang ke Puskesmas?  
Gauche : karena minggu lalu aku gak sempet nganter kamu. *tampang datar*  
Lag : *facepalm* aku udah sembuh Gauche... Kamu yang sakit!  
Gauche : tapi, aku mau nganter kamu ke Puskesmas!  
Lag : aku gak ada waktu buat ngelakuin hal-hal kayak gini, Gauche! Sekarang, aku nyusul Niche sama Connor aja! *pergi*  
Gauche : *pas Lag udah pergi* hihi~ Lag mau aja aku kerjain! *balik ke Bee Hive*  
**•**

•  
Niche, Connor & Steak Side  
Lag : NICHE! CONNOR! *sambil lari*  
Niche : Lag!  
Connor : eh, Lag!  
Steak : ninunia!  
Lag : *terengah-engah saking kecapekan lari* haah... Haah... Haah... Lah...? Mana... Surat... Surat... Nya...?  
Niche, Connor : sudah diantar semua!  
Lag : wah, kalian hebat!  
Connor : ayo kembali!  
Niche, Lag : ayo!  
Steak : NINUNIA!****

•

Bee hive, lobi utama (?)  
Niche, Connor : *lari duluan masuk ke kantor Largo*  
Lag : hah? Mereka kenapa sih? Trus... Kok Bee Hive sepi ya? Ke kantor Kaichou ah~  
**•**

•  
Bee Hive, kantor Largo  
Lag : *buka pintu*  
Semua penghuni (?) Bee Hive kecuali Lag : HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAG!  
Lag : *kaget, sampe loncat kebelakang* HAH!? Ooh... Kalian... Makasih ya! *masuk*  
Zazie : Lag?  
Gauche : Lag?  
Largo : Lag?  
Connor : Lag?  
Aria : Lag?  
Niche : LAG!?  
Lag : apa, apa, apa, apa, apa, dan APA!?  
Zazie : kupikir kamu kenapa!  
Lag : *ga sengaja nangis saking terharunya* semuanya... Makasih...  
Aria : Lag! Jangan nangis dong! Ntar aku dihajar Gauche tau! (Lhah!?)  
Lag : *ngapus air matanya* aku ga nangis, aku tuh, terharu! TERHARU! *teriak pake ToA nyolong di masjid sebelah (?)*  
Connor : masa sih? Kita cuma bikin pesta kecil aja kok!  
Lag : MAKASIH! *meluk Connor*  
Connor : *sesek nafas* OUBH! LAG! LEPASIIIN!  
Lag : iya deh... *ngelepasin pelukannya*  
Sylvette : Lag, Niche! Waktunya tidur!  
Lag : o-OKE! Aku pamit dulu ya!  
Niche : aku juga!  
Steak : ninuninuninu!  
**•**

•  
Di rumah Sylvette, semuanya langsung tidur. Skip aja. Keesokan paginya...

•

Rumah Sylvette  
Lag : Hoaaah! *nguap* Niche, bangun! Niche!  
Niche : *bangun* ya Lag?  
Sylvette : kalian sudah bangun ya?  
Lag, Niche : sudah!  
Steak : ninuninuninuninunia!  
Sylvette : hihi~ kalian berangkatlah! Nanti dicariin Largo-sama!  
Lag : oke, ayo Niche!  
Niche : ayo Lag!  
**•**

•  
Author : thanks for reading ya! Oh, ya. Satu lagi! Saya koreksi untuk tulisan 'Sylvet' di chapter sebelumnya. Saya ganti 'Sylvet' dengan 'Sylvette' karena itulah namanya!  
Lag : kenapa aku kayak gitu sih!? Kaget aja pake ngeloncat kebelakang!?  
Author : itulah derita dirimu~  
Sylvette : Thor, nyanyi itu ada batasnya!  
Author : ini hobi saya~  
Sylvette : sudahlah, lupakan saja Author sedeng itu. Jangan lupa review ya!  
Author : untuk menjaga keamanan (?), please no flame~  
Lag, Sylvette, Author : bye bye~


End file.
